User blog:Jamesster.LEGO/Info from Figmentia's LU questions topic
There used to be a topic on the LEGO Message Boards where Figmentia, one of the game's community managers, answered questions from players: https://community.lego.com/t5/LEGO-UNIVERSE/Figmentia-At-your-service/td-p/1160732/ It's gone now (though I think the whole thing is on the web archives), and most of it wasn't very useful. There were some occasional interesting bits though, which I snipped out separately. ---- Figmentia: The beta tester achievement is an achievement in the player Passport under General Achievements. Basically, it checks to see if you were a beta tester. If you were, you get the reward of an extremely rare in-game T-Shirt that you can't receive any other way. Eventually, you will be able to view other players Passports and see all the different achievements they've accomplished! (Note - That passport viewing feature never made it into the game) ---- Figmentia: LEGOUniverseMaster was a generic forum name that we all used together, but now as you see, Imaginatrix, Elementron and I have our own forum names now. ---- bossk226: hey figgy! Hows it going? Well my question today is, When I was in the Beta LU, you get these portals for clamming your own property and it takes you right to you prop straight from were your at. So I was wondering why there are not in todays LU? Because they were really cool and very useful, for like lets say, I'm in FV and i need to go to AG i can just use the portal to get to AG in a heartbeat : ) (and there good for showing off and playing tricks on people hehehe) So ya that's my question to you why are they not in todays LU? Figmentia: bossk226 - I don't know the exact details on this, but I know there was a pretty big problem with them. That was why they were taken out. I don't know if there are plans to bring them back yet, but I'll certainly ask! ---- good.enough: Figmentia, I am in the middle of writing a story on LU, but I have run into a problem of a slightly scientific nature. I'll get right to the point. Where does the light come from. I mean, the planet chunks aren't orbiting stars are they? I have always thought that they orbited the Maelstrom vortex. Also, why are some worlds darker than others? Does it only involve the clouds that cover their faces, or is it partially due to being further away from the light source? Please answer soon, as I don't want to wait too long before continuing to write my story. Thank you! Figmentia: good.enough - I asked our story guys and this is what they said: A) Light on planet chunks is created by the Imaginative creativity they generate. If the inhabitants of a zone Imagine a bright, vibrant world, then their creativity causes it to light up as if it had as much sun as a tropical beach on Earth! B) The planet chunks in the Nimbus system are orbiting the Imagination Nexus protected by Nexus Tower, where Doc Overbuild built the Nexus Force headquarters to secure the beam of Pure Imagination left over when the expansion of concentrated Maelstrom energy destroyed Planet Crux. C) Darker worlds are either eclipsed by clouds of chaotic Maelstrom, or have been made slightly darker than other worlds due to the Imagination of their inhabitants. Some worlds, like Forbidden Valley, might have a little bit of both! ---- LegoKnexJ: Hello Figmentia I was hoping you could sort this out. I don't know if someone already asked but does not using the build on a mini boss like a dragon increase loot? It's a big problem in-game some players are so convinced about it that they will kick you off a team for it. I tried to test it myself and i didn't really find anything either way so i would very much like for you to share your grand wisdom about the game and please tell me :) Figmentia: LegoKnexJ - I'm assuming you are talking about the Crux Prime Dragons? Well, I can dispell the myth right now - regardless of how you defeat the dragons - pure muscle power or quick builds, the drops will be the same. I've confirmed this with the Devs, FYI! ---- HaxorzFTW: I have so many questions that I could ask now, but I'll just stick with a couple. They have to do with the story... particularly, Ninjago. Where do I begin? I'm really wondering if the Monastery world is a fragment of the planet Ninjago or not. And how did it get to the Nimbus System (it's clearly in that star system on the world map, just off of Crux Prime)? Is the Monastery supposed to represent Sensei Wu's original mountaintop monastery, or is it a different, more fortified building? It looks a lot different from the original. And if the Maelstrom weapons and equipment that skeletons use are supposed to be resistant against the powers of spinjitzu, then how do Ninjago weapons still do extra damage on them and why don't their weapons do way more damage than the skeletons on Crux Prime? How does every Nexus Force member get their own set of these legendary, one of a kind Golden Weapons? These things must be a dime a dozen if everyone gets their own, I don't see why Sensei thinks they need to be protected. Maybe he's going a bit senile. AND... in Avant Gardens, Wisp Lee said that if you infuse Maelstrom into a pure brick, it infects it, but it doesn't work the other way around when you put imagination into a Maelstrom brick. Yet Echs Ray was able to whip up a Maelstrom purification device like it was nothing, and it's being used to purify weapons of all things! Why don't they just shove stromlings into those? How has the Nexus Force NOT won the war instantly with a machine like that? The plot holes. I can find them. Figmentia: HaxorzFTW - Okay, I talked to some people, and here are some answers for you. Ready for a wall of text? :) Ninjago is its own planet, far from the Nimbus System. Its position on the map is simply representational, to show you that you can rocket off to it from Nimbus System Worlds. The Monastery is just one part of this planet. // The Monaster was heavily fortified when the Skeleton army began advancing on it with Maelstrom weapons - note the boards nailed to its main gate. // The Maelstrom weapons and armor used by Skeletons makes Minifigures from Ninjago light-headed and woozy, since they aren't used to it. As a proud member of the Nexus Force, your Minifigure is used to dealing with Maelstrom in high doses, and can therefore face those boneheads migraine-free! // The weapons of Spinjitzu do as much damage as they always have to Skeletons - loads! Maelstrom weapons and armor are super effective against the _minds_ of Sensei Wu and his Ninjas, not their martial art. // Every member of the Nexus Force can obtain these weapons because we want them to experience as much of the awesome Ninjago storyline as possible. That includes using Golden weapons, which are super cool and powerful items in the Ninjago zone. We're just spreading the fun! Sensei Wu is most definitely not senile - He's kept his mind clear through daily exercise and a carefully planned diet of herbal teas. // The Maelstrom is a confusing substance; one that the Nexus Force knows little about. Echs Ray knows more about the Maelstrom than Wisp Lee at this point, having had the luxury of studying it nonstop at the Paradox Refinery whilst not being chased by a legion of Maelstrom Spiderlings. He may know a trick or two that Wisp doesn't! // A Stromling is much more complex than a brick. A mason can learn how to repair a broken brick in a few days, but a doctor undergoes many years of schooling to learn how to cure a living, moving thing! The same object that can cleanse an inanimate object will likely not be able to cure a Stromling. *phew* In summary - we're glad to see you are so interested in the LU story and lore. Thanks for keeping us on our toes! ---- NicholasVZ: NVM about my ticket figgy, but what it was is, i have 14 DX drops in over 400 frakjaw battles , and i am missing ONE piece to have all of the DX gear, the Jay DX gi, jay is my favorite ninja, i have 2 EXTRA zane DX gi's 3 EXTRA kai DX pants, a EXTRA jay DX pants, a EXTRA zane DX pants what gets me is with all this NO jay shirt. the mythran have said they can not turn one of my zane shirts into a jay, and i understand that. but what is the BEST way to get the Last DX drop i need. Figmentia: The best way to get the Jay DX shirt is the 4 player Frakjaw Instance. I can't say the drop rate, but it is highest in the 4 player fight. Good luck - what an amazing collection you've gotten! Category:Blog posts